Conclave:Zenistar
The Zenistar is a melee weapon available through the Daily Tribute system as a reward for logging in for 300 cumulative days. Its Charge Attack ejects a flying fire disc, damaging nearby enemies. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily and damage. Advantages: *High base damage. **Innate damage – effective against Infested and Cloned Flesh. **Handle gains high damage as well as an attack speed boost when the disc is ejected. *Comes with polarity. *High status chance. *Stance slot has a polarity, matches . *Staggers all enemies on normal attacks (like Jat Kittag). *Disc can be thrown using charge attacks, damaging enemies in range of the disc. **The Zenistar handle's damage changes to physical damage and gains a bonus to attack speed. *Disc benefits from bonus damage from stealth while invisible, increasing damage heavily. Disadvantages: *Low attack speed. *Low critical chance. *Bonuses from , or mods do not apply while the disc is attached. Acquisition *The Zenistar is exclusive to the Daily Tribute system, and can only be attained after 300 accumulated log-ins. It comes with a free weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. **With (which introduced the Daily Tribute system) releasing on December 3, 2015, this weapon first became available on September 26, 2016. Notes *Performing a Charge Attack with the Zenistar equipped launches the disc a distance of 9 meters in the direction of the reticle. Whilst the disc is a projectile, it will deal 75 damage on contact and 350 damage when it explodes. Once it lands, it projects an aura with a 4''' meter radius, dealing '''50 damage with 50% status chance every 0.8 seconds for 45 secondshttps://i.imgur.com/kFi8AOi.png , https://i.imgur.com/1eKWSL2.png. **Players cannot launch a disc with a charge attack if the Zenistar is not actively equipped. **The disc can be retrieved prematurely by performing another charge attack, or getting far enough away from where it is planted (around 100 meters away). ***Launching or retrieving the disc will alert nearby enemies, though the radius is very small (around 10 meters). **When the disc is launched, it will bounce off the ground once, thus it is possible for it to be too high to hit low-laying enemies such as Crawlers. **When launching the disc into water, the disc will not bounce and stops immediately. **Regardless of the rotational position of the disc, the flames will always be horizontal. **Elemental mods will affect the charge attack as normal, creating combination elements such as or . damage is added last unless a Heat mod is added. ***While the disc is out and if a heat mod is not added, but another element is, then the standard attacks will gain that elemental instead of the combination one, allowing for unique combinations such as on AoE and on standard attacks (along with the regular physical damage). * Mods/abilities/etc. that will work with the disc: ** The disc's radius is affected by (Primed) and Riven Mod Range Stats. ** Status chance of the aura is effected by status mods. ** The attack speed of the disc's aura is affected by bonuses such as (Primed) , , Warcry and Speed. *** Despite the disc's ability to trigger , its attack speed is not affected by Berserker, only the handle can benefit from it. ** The duration of the disc cannot be modified by any means. ** The disc will apply the damage multiplier from Stealth Attacks, counts towards melee kills for the Swordsman Challenge. *** Hydroid's Undertow, Ivara's Navigator, and Wukong's Cloud Walker count as being invisible from enemies, allowing the Zenistar to deal bonus damage. ** Kills done by the disc will add time to Valkyr's augment. ** Damage buffs such as Rhino's Roar will only effect the disc's damage for as long as the buff is active. ** As with almost all projectiles, the disc will be attracted to Mag's Magnetize if the disc makes contact with the bubble at any time after which it has been launched. The disc will then proceed to circle around the inside of the bubble's circumference until either Magnetize expires or the disc expires (whichever comes first), affecting enemies radially as the disc moves. It is currently unknown whether this is by design or an unintentional bug, and may only be seen visually by the casting Mag user. ** The disc's aura effect will damage Nullifier Crewman bubbles * Mods/abilities/etc. that the won't work with the disc: ** has been patched since release, channeling whilst throwing the disc will not cause the damaging aura to heal the player whatsoever. *** Likewise, recurring damage via the disc's aura is unable to proc . ** The disc will not count hits towards the combo meter and the disc's damage does not '''benefit from combo damage multiplier. ** '''does not effect the disc's damage output. ** The initial 9 meter launch distance will not be affected by . ** Channeling effects only work on the axe attacks, not the disc's aura. Enemies killed by the aura while channeling will still float and disintegrate into the air however. Trivia *The Zenistar's name likely stems from zenith, whereas its design is inspired by a sundial. *The Zenistar is the first weapon in Warframe that changes its damage distribution: in this case heat is replaced by physical damage of the same amount when the disc is discharged from the weapon. This allows the weapon to be made for pure elemental builds (with the disc on) or have the ability to deal physical damage (like heavy slash procs) with the disc ejected. *The console version of the Zenistar had different stats upon release, being identical to those of the Scindo Prime's (with innate damage instead of physical damage), but couldn't launch its disc, similar to how the Azima couldn't launch its magazine when it was released on consoles. Bugs *Sometimes the disc stays inside the Zenistar even when the disc has launched. This is only a visual bug and does not affect the weapon in any case. *Enemies who are dealt bonus stealth damage when in Undertow or Cloud Walker may continue to receive this bonus damage even when leaving the ability. This is especially true when it is built for blast damage, for whatever reason. *Currently the Disc will not add time to allies affected by Valkyr's augment, however the blade itself will. *Sometimes attempting to throw the disc will result in the disc not being ejected from the handle. Swapping to a different weapon and then swapping back might fix the issue. *When the Dominion Blade Skin is equipped on the Zenistar, the blade will appear to be extremely large. While this was unintentional, the developers have stated that they like it, so it is unlikely to change. Media DiscSwordCodex.png|Zenistar in Codex. Hydroid's Puddle Of Death Exploit Patch History *Fixed (for real this time) attaining free health by channeling as enemies pass through the Zenistar’s charge disc with Life Strike equipped. *Fixed attaining free health by channeling as enemies pass through the Zenistar's charge disc with Life Strike equipped. *Fixed Limbo being able to damage enemies while remaining invincible in the Rift with the Zenistar charge attack. *Fixed the Zenistar's charge disc range FX not increasing in size when equipping melee range Mods (i.e. Primed Reach). *Added a buff-icon and timer for the Zenistar's disc projectile. *Fixed the Zenistar's disc returning to AFK/dead players. *Added to the Daily Tribute rewards. }} See also *Azima, the sidearm counterpart. *Zenith, the primary counterpart. References Category:Heavy Blade Category:Update 19 Category:Daily Tribute Rewards Category:Tenno Category:Melee Weapons Category:Heat Damage Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons